The Drawer
by awkwardtortoise98
Summary: Jane goes in search for some hand cream but ends up finding something more.. Rizzles piece and mainly smut! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is an idea that has been floating around my head for a while! I'm not sure if it could turn into something more so let me know your thoughts! It's a nice break to write something different from the other story I'm currently writing but I'll just wait to hear your thoughts :) DEFINITELY M RATED **

/

Just as Maura began to wipe her eye make up off in her ensuite she stopped mid wipe on hearing the sound of her bedroom door open. Instantly recognising it as Janes heavy footsteps she carried on with her task. Not a couple of seconds later Maura could see her best friends reflection in the mirror as the detective lent against the door frame.

"Do you still have some of that fancy hand cream? My hands are a bit dry." Jane enquired as she pushed off the door and made her way back toward the bedroom in search of the cream.

"It's in my bedside cabinet." Maura shouted in reply to the other woman. However her eyes went wide as she realised her mistake. Rushing to her feet, Maura sprinted back through to her bedroom just as Janes hand reached for the drawer handle.

"The left bedside cabinet!" Maura shouted as she lunged in front of the cabinet, blocking Janes hand from getting any further. Janes eyebrows knitted in confusion as she took in the sight of the frazzled doctor.

"You okay there Maur?" Jane chuckled as she lifted her hands to gesture she wasn't going anywhere near the drawer.

"Who? Me? I'm fine Jane, honestly." Maura replied however the hives forming on her chest proved otherwise.

"Okay... The left one?" Jane asked as she pointed her thumb toward the other side of the bed where the other cabinet resided.

Receiving a nod of the head Jane got off of the bed and made her way to get the cream, keeping her eyes on the ME the whole time. Removing the lid of the lotion, the detective squeezed a small amount in her hand and began to rub it into her scarred hands.

"So... What's in the drawer?" Jane asked in a nonchalant manner. The hazel eyes darted to look at the said drawer whilst a deep blush set began to slowly creep it's way up from her breasts to her cheeks. The dark haired woman's eyes followed the blush marring the blondes skin but returned back to stare at the woman's breasts as she could see the blondes nipples beginning to grow hard under her silk vest top.

Hearing a light cough, Janes attention was brought back up to Maura's face. Now it was her turn to blush as she realised her gaze hadn't gone unnoticed. Sensing she wasn't going to get a straight answer from Maura, Jane decided to use another plan of attack. Slowly sauntering over toward the blonde, Jane could hear the audible gulp from the other woman. Finally standing so she was right in front of her best friend she repeated the question.

"Maur, what's in the drawer?" The tone was one Maura recognised from Janes time in the interrogation room.

"Can we drop this please? I just want to watch a movie." Maura tried to change the subject which didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Fine." Jane replied simply causing Maura to feel uneasy. It can't be this easy, she thought. And it wasn't.

As Jane lead the way out of the room she quickly double back on herself, sporting past Maura who was walking with great trepidation. As her hand met the drawer handle she was pushed back and straddled by the ME to the carpeted floor. As Maura looked down at the speechless Jane, she smirked.

"Yoga." Was all Maura said as she chuckled.

The detective tried to squirm out of the grip of Maura's vice like thighs but stopped as a deep moan was drawn from her lips at the sweet friction of the movement against Maura's centre caused between her own legs. Jane began to cough to divert the attention away from her slip up but knew she had been heard load and clear when Maura's legs loosened slightly. Seeing this as her only opportunity, Jane quickly reversed the positions so Maura was the one being straddled.

"Jane!" Maura whined as she found both her hands being pinned to the floor by one of Janes hand whilst the other finally opened the drawer above her head. After Janes eyes had taken in what exactly was in the drawer they shifted to stare into the hazel orbs looking up at her with embarrassment swimming in her eyes.

Maura managed to slip out from under Jane as the detectives grip had loosened completely at discovering what was in the drawer. Running to the bathroom, she quickly closed and locked the door hiding herself from Jane.

"Maur!" Jane shouted after the blonde but was too late. Rising from her position on the floor, Jane closed the drawer and made her way to sit next to the bathroom door. On hearing the sniffles from the other side of the door, Jane couldn't stand the silence anymore and so decided to break it.

"Maura, please talk to me." The detective pleaded, on not hearing a reply Jane carried on even though she was completely out of her comfort zone.

"So... What's with all the dildos?" Jane winced at her own choice of words as she heard the crying from the other side of the door increase. _Fuck this_ , she thought. Standing up, Jane began to pick away at the lock using skills she had squired as a police officer. Opening the door quietly, Jane took in the sight of the distressed ME.

"Sorry that was a shi- terrible way to put it." The detective softly stated as she stayed close to the door as the ME sat on top of the toilet seat ripping a piece of tissue apart.

"It's okay." Maura replied even though she knew the hives would come after her response.

"Maur?" Maura didn't response to Janes call of her name, prompting the detective to edge her way over and crouch to her knees in front of the honey blonde. Lifting her hand up, she cupped Maura's faced and lifted it up so she could look into her eyes.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Even I own a vibrator." Jane chuckled awkwardly as the subject of sex didn't come easily to her as a result of her Catholic upbringing. However Maura knew Jane was edging around the real issue, the book that she knew sat in the drawer alongside the various strap ons. _Best Lesbian Sex Positions_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a piece of writing I use to get my writing mind going for my other R &I fanfic My Saviour so it's not exactly the best story but I like it and I hope you do to! Mainly going to be smut so if you don't like it then don't read. **

/

The tense silence that continued to encase the room was becoming unbearable for both woman as they both struggled to come up with something to say.

"Jane-"

"Maura-"

An awkward laughter was drawn from both women as they both began to speak. However Jane was the first to continue feeling this was her time to find the answers she had craved for years. "Why didn't you tell me you dated woman Maur?" The tone of voice conveyed Janes hurt and as Maura stared into her best friends eyes she swore she saw something that portrayed desire but shook it off as her own foolish fantasy.

"It never came up in conversation..." The obvious deflection didn't surprise the detective. Despite Maura not being able to lie, Jane knew she was the master at manipulating conversations to take a change of direction.

"Did you think I would judge you or something?" The detective pushed on, knowing it was the only way to get her desired answer. Maura's silence was the only proof Jane needed to gather her best friend up in her arms, engulfing her in a hug. Maura's shoulder began to shake as her body was wracked with sobs. Jane tried to calm the blonde down but nothing seemed to work.

"I didn't want you to think any different of me, you're the only friend I've got Jane." Jane just managed to understand the words as they were chocked out in between Maura's staggered breathes. The confession was painful for Jane to listen to. _How could she possibly think I would think any different of her? I love her._

Placing her scarred hands to cup Maura's face, Jane brushed away the fallen tears with the pads of her thumbs. Maura's eyes were looking everywhere but at Janes face and so the detective did what she had wanted to do all along. Tentatively leaning in whilst stroking the blondes cheeks, Jane placed a long kiss on the blondes heavenly lips however Maura's body went ridged leading Jane to jump back as though she had been caught doing something sinful.

"Maur I am so so sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I'm just gonna go hom-" Janes words were sputtered out as she jumped from foot to foot in fear of the blondes reaction but was cut of by lips being latched onto her own. Janes hands instantly locked onto Maura's hips as the kiss intensified. Both of the woman moaned when Maura's tongue slowly licked along Janes plump lips. Regretfully, Maura pulled back from Jane slowly placing her hands on the dark haired women's chest.

"Sorry." The blonde rushed out as she tried to control her ragged breathing. Maura's head was all over the place as she tried to take in everything that had just happened. _Why is she kissing me? She's not gay._

"Maura..."

"I think you should go Jane."

"Maura, we need to talk about this. Please." The detective surprised herself with this request as she was usually the one of the two women who avoided any kind of emotional talk.

"If you're too tired to drive home then you can stay in the guest room." Maura was trying desperately to avoid the conversation she knew would end with her heartbroken. The blonde tried to walk past Jane but her wrist was caught by a scarred hand, not enough to hurt the ME but enough to stop her from leaving.

"Jane." The tone of voice Maura used was one Jane had never heard used toward her other than when the pair had fallen out over Maura's father. Janes determination wasn't deterred by this though as she tightened her grip slightly.

"I am not going to be used as some kind of experiment for your sexuality or to feed your curiosity Jane so I suggest you let go of my hand." Maura's teeth gritted together as she tried to withhold the tears that wanted so badly to fall.

"Look at me Maura." Janes ordered gently as she moved to stand in front of Maura. The blonde couldn't help but adhere to her best friends request.

"How could you ever think I could use you like that? You know I could never hurt you like that. I love you... A lot more than a best friend should.." Jane peered into Maura's eyes waiting for Maura to realise what she was trying to say but it never did. "I'm.. I'm in love with you Maura." Jane whispered as her eyes became blurry with the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. The sharp intake of breath and the widening of Maura's hazel eyes was all Jane needed to know Maura understood loud and clear what she was saying. Maura twisted her wrist so she was the one now grasping Janes hand and pushed Jane up against the sink so her body was pushed against Janes as close as possible.

"I love you too Jane." Maura whispered in the most sultry voice Jane had ever heard as the blonde lent up to whisper in Janes ear. Jane released a deep groan as Maura's tongue dragged from the outer edge of her ear down toward her pulse point in her neck. "Oh god." Was all Jane could say.

"My names Maura, sweetheart." Maura chuckled against Janes neck as she continued her journey across Janes chest.

"Bedroom, now." Jane pleaded as Maura's hand crept down her front to cup her pulsing centre over her slacks.


	3. Chapter 3

So all I'm going to say is I know this isn't the best of stories, it's just a piece I do on the side to get my brain working and it's basically just a smut piece but I felt I should share it with you lovely people! Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome just PM me and let me know!

/

Maura's hands were removed from over her slacks as a firm grip of her hips allowed for her to be directed back to the bedroom, their lips locked together in a heated kiss until Jane hit the bed. The dark haired women fell onto the king size bed as the backs of her knees reached the edge of the bed, Maura giggling as she straddled the frazzled detective. Jane was moaning uncontrollably as Maura rolled her hips to ground down over her clothed centre. However it stopped way too soon for Janes liking as the blonde lifted herself to hover over her, opening her eyes she was met with Maura's hazel eyes gazing down at her with what she could only describe as a look of pure love.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura emphasised each word with a kiss dotted around Janes face continuing after to lavish her neck with open mouthed kisses. Maura's left hand moved from the side of Janes head and slowly made its way down a shoulder toward the detectives chest and gently kneeded the pert breast despite the barrier of Janes dress shirt and bra. Hips rolled up toward Maura's but there was no contact to be made as the blonde was just out of reach.

"Maura if you don't stop that now I'm going to..." Janes embarrassment showed as her face turned a deep shade of pink, the statement coming out broken through her unsteady breathing.

Moving so her mouth was now level with Janes ear, Maura continued the sweet torture by testing the detectives prudishness. "You're going to what Jane?" The chuckle emitted by Maura against her tanned skin below her ear was nearly her undoing.

Jane took this as her chance to take Maura by surprise and grabbed the back of Maura's neck with her hand that had been gripping the bed sheets beside her and pulled the doctors head down so she could now return the gesture by whispering into her ear.

"I'll cum in my pants." Maura had never heard Janes voice take such a deep tone of raspiness and thought it was the most sexiest she had ever heard. Jane knew she had surprised the doctor as she felt a deep breath being drawn in beside her cheek, the caressing of her breast coming to a halt.

The detectives police training came in handy as she took the opportunity to switch the positions so she was now straddling the blonde by hooking her leg behind Maura's and flipping them over. Jane couldn't help but take Maura's face in her hands and lower her lips to the plump swollen ones below her. Jane couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like to kiss the beautiful women beneath her, it was as though when she kissed Maura everything else in the world didn't deserve a second thought. The women's lips moved against each other as if they had done so for years, the kiss unlike ones previously was slow and gentle to convey to each other this was more than just sex. The kiss ended with several chaste kisses being placed on each other's lips, Jane lifted so her lips were just above the blondes.

"I love you with all my heart Maura Isles." It was now Janes turn to discover the blondes body as her hand made its journey to rest just above the waistband of Maura's pink silk pyjama shorts that showed plenty of thigh. Janes fingertips traced along the elastic teasing Maura just as the blonde had done to her. Maura began to whine at the action but it quickly turned into a guttural moan as the scarred hand slipped past the waistband and began to touch her everywhere but where she needed over her soaking panties. Maura was extremely surprised at how bold the detectives actions were but only made her more wet at Janes dominance.

"Jane, please!" Maura wasn't usually the one who begged in the bedroom but she couldn't help it when it was Jane.

"Please what Maur?" The blonde who had her eyes squeezed shut didn't have to be looking at Jane to know the detectives face was sporting a smirk.

"Please just fuck me Jane" Maura breathed out knowing it was exactly what Jane wanted to hear. The statement hadn't even finished when Janes fingers quickly moved Maura's wrecked panties to the side and pushed two fingers into Maura's wet centre, scissoring the fingers as they moved in and out to give Maura extra pleasure. Maura's hips were moving uncontrollably as she lifted them up to meet Janes movements, the pair finding a rhythm almost instantly.

"Oh fuck! Fuck...fuck fuck! Jaaaane, fuck me right there!" The blondes dirty mouth was a big surprise for Jane who had never before heard the blonde swear so much, the detective hoped it wasn't just a one of either.

Having been so worked up before it didn't take too long before Maura was on the verge of an explosive orgasm but she couldn't get her release which Jane noticed. The detectives thumb found its way to the blondes sensitive clit and began to move in quick circles. The response was almost instantaneous as Maura's body went ridged, contorting so her body was almost doubled over itself. Janes hand continued moving despite Maura's hand trying to stop her leading Maura to scream out words Jane couldn't even understand as another orgasm took over her body.

Finally stopping her actions, Jane left her hand where it was and lowered herself so she was draped over Maura's heaving chest. Janes hand moved slightly prompting Maura to move her hand down toward her shorts, pulling Janes hand from inside her panties and up toward her mouth licking away at the sweet coating on the dark haired woman's hand. Janes mouth went dry at the feeling of Maura sucking in her fingers licking them clean. Releasing the fingers with a plop, Maura's eyes took on a new look of desire as she locked eyes with Jane.


	4. Dirty Mouth

**As I've said before this is mainly smut so if it's not your thing then down bother reading it! Two updates in one day so don't miss the previous chapter! Just a reminder this is just a piece I write on the side to get my mind going for my other story My Saviour so it's not exactly the best piece of work but I thought I would share it will you lovely people! Much love everyone.**

/

As Maura calmed her body down she began to massage Janes scalp as the detectives head rest over her chest. The peaceful silence that had taken over the room was a stark contrast to the screams that bounced off the walls not long beforehand. Janes head lifted from her spot as she positioned herself so she could look up at the blonde doctor.

"Who knew Dr Isles would have such a dirty mouth." Jane jested as she reached a hand up and squeezed at Maura's breast. The joke caused a blush to rise up to Maura's cheeks, embarrassed by her own language.

"I'm not usually that vocal.." Maura's explanation died of as she took in Janes expression which she couldn't properly interrupt. "Jane? What is it?" Maura enquired beginning to track back to what she could possibly have done wrong.

"Nothing, honestly." Jane tried to hide her disappointment at Maura's explanation but a blush to match Maura's settled over her olive skin.

"Oh wait a minute... You liked my dirty talk didn't you." Maura being the genius that she was had figured Jane out and was going to use it to her advantage.

"No!" Jane refuted Maura as the doctor knew she would. Every conversation the two women ever had about sex was always brought up by Maura and shut down by Jane straight away and this was no different.

"Well we will see about that won't we." Maura commented confusing Jane until Maura's hand wandered down and began to unbuckle the belt on Janes slacks. Maura's lips were quick to latch onto Janes, her tongue immediately fighting and winning dominance between the two women. Jane had never moaned so much in her whole life as Maura continued to shed her of all her clothing from the waist down in lightning time. Not for the first time that night Maura's body moved just out of reach as she removed the silk pyjama vest and shorts to reveal the most beautiful breasts Jane had ever seen, the blondes light nipples hardened immediately under the gaze of the detective. A scarred hand reached up as though to touch her breasts however Maura quickly swatted it away.

"Look but don't touch Detective Rizzoli." Maura giggled as she bit her bottom lip. Maura's own skilled hand crept up her own chest and began to lightly palm at the sensitive breast, moaning at her own actions as she straddled Janes thigh and ground down. Even though Maura still had her panties on Jane could feel just how wet Maura was she she moved back and forth on her thigh, the doctors breasts bouncing up and down to match the rhythm. The blondes knee brushed against Janes centre every time she rocked forward, the detectives moans were increasing in volume until Maura stopped abruptly.

"Do you want me to touch you Jane? Your gorgeous breasts?" Maura asked feigning innocence. Leaning forward Maura traced down Janes front, unbuttoning the shirt the dark haired woman wore as she went. A deep breath was taken by Jane as she controlled her uneven breathing to reply.

"Yes." Was all Jane replied but Maura wasn't going to take such an answer. Finally reaching the last button, the blonde unclasped Janes front clasp bra and quickly took a hardened nipple into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue and releasing it with a graze of her teeth.

"Where do you want me to touch you? I love it when you touch my breasts and fuck me with your fingers." Maura questioned as she circled around Janes sensitive breasts with the tips of her fingernails. "Maura." Janes tone of voice was a warning to the blonde to stop joking around but she didn't pay any attention to it as she continued to evade touching her body in the way the detective craved. Accepting the fact that Maura wasn't going to budge, Jane gave into Maura's little game.

"Touch me everywhere Maura. I want you to touch me until I can't take it anymore." Janes response was obviously the correct one as Maura's hand made its way up from its position on her mid thigh to her centre which was beyond wet. "Someone is very excited." Maura laughed as she dragged her finger over Janes slit. "You taste amazing baby." Maura told the detective as she lifted up her finger to her mouth and tasted Jane, moaning as she released her now clean finger.

The detective began to whine at the slow pace of the doctors actions but was given what she needed when Maura's soaked fingers travelled up to her clit, moving furiously in random directions.

"Holy shit!...Mauraaaa!" Jane screamed as Maura's talented fingers moved over her clit faster than what she thought was humanly possible. Janes hands went to Maura's back, her blunt fingernails digging into the lower back of the blonde as she pushed her hips up to meet Maura's movements. Jane didn't think she could possibly feel anymore pleasure until Maura swiftly entered her with two fingers which pumped in and out of her to match the rhythm of her hips, the blondes lips attaching to her own as she sucked on Janes tongue. Jane hit her climax as Maura's fingers continued to push against her g-spot, the blonde slowly worked her pace down as she came to a stop once Jane gripped her wrist.

Unable to speak Jane just laughed which prompted Maura to fall into a fit of giggles at the sight of Jane who's hair was even more crazier than usual having been tugged everywhere. Grasping Maura's hand in her own Jane pulled the slim hand to her mouth kissing the back and then placing it against her flushed cheek.

"How is it even that possible for you to be so beautiful?" Jane wondered out loud as she looked into the hazel eyes that were staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is M Rated so if that's not your thing then don't read on! Update for my lovelies** **!**

/

"We should really talk about this, shouldn't we?" The uncertainty that showed in Maura's voice didn't go unnoticed by Jane as they continued to stare into one another's eyes.

"What is there to talk about? We love each other and that's all that matters right now or at least to me it does." Janes hand pulled Maura's that was resided on her cheek down to her lips and placed short and sweet kiss on the palm of the blondes hand to punctuate her statement.

"I don't want our relationship to be some kind of secret.." Having to keep her fathers torrid affair a secret hidden away from her mother for over 20 years was enough for her to handle without having to keep herself and Janes progression away from her close friends and family.

"Maura, sweetie, why would I ever want to keep it a secret that my girlfriend who I love more than anything is the most talented, caring, smartest and beautiful woman in Boston? No wait scratch that. In the world!" Jane could see the relief in Maura's face as she reassured the blonde yet again of her feelings towards her.

"I suppose when you put it that way." Maura replied as she swung her leg over Jane so she was straddling the detectives thighs so she could lean down to slowly kiss the detective, moaning as Janes tongue immediately dominated her own. Maura's hands moved quickly as she made short work of removing her own panties and the little clothes Jane was left with after their last encounter. The blonde removed her lips from the detectives as she moved to sit on Janes stomach, both women moaning at the intimate contact between the two being freely expressed. As Janes eyes wandered from Maura's breasts down to look at the glistening centre that left a wet trail across her abs, she couldn't stop her fingers from reaching out to trail along the heated core. The action caused the blondes hands to reach out to steady herself and found themselves residing on Janes pert breasts. Maura's legs shifted the ones beneath her own whilst Janes hands continued to tease her over sensitive body so both woman's legs were over one another.

All it took was for Jane to roll her hips once to realise what Maura was up to, repeating the action caused both woman to grown as their clits rubbed together causing a sweet friction that Jane had never experienced before. Maura continued to squeeze and palm at Janes breasts as she met Janes rhythm which was becoming more frantic by the second. Jane pushed herself up on her elbows as she grasped the back of Maura's neck and brought the doctors lips to melt against her own. The kiss was sloppy and breathless as both woman were nearing the edge, neither woman cared as the kiss ended they stayed with their foreheads touching breathing in each other's breaths. Taking a hold of Janes hand that was behind her head, Maura clasped it tightly as she screamed into Janes neck as she hit her high. Jane followed not long after as she dug her nails into Maura's lower back.

"Now that was some hot sex!" Jane commented as she still tried to recover five minutes later. Maura couldn't resist as she slowly made her way down so she was faced with Janes core. "Maura.." Janes tone of voice was a warning but one which Maura ignored as she began to lap up Janes cum from around her centre, the detectives legs twitching as she did so. The dark haired woman couldn't take the sensitivity anymore and so gently pulled Maura back up to her level, the doctor instantly placing her lips over the detectives in a sensual kiss. Jane couldn't help but lick Maura's plump lips as she pulled back and made herself at home in the crook of Maura's neck, placing a light kiss before settling down.

"Jane?" The detective could tell by the way Maura said her name that a question she didn't want to answer was coming.

"Have you ever slept with a woman before?"

"Nope, never." Jane replied honestly, unsure of where Maura was going with this line of questioning.

"Wow." Was the only response she received, a smug smile making its way to proudly show on her face.

"Jane?" A muffled 'mmhmm' was what Maura got, taking it as the go ahead she carried on.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Jane had never heard Maura's voice sound so shy as she peeked her head out from its spot.

"After our first sleepover... You?"

"Me too... Although I did have some dreams and fantasies before that that I suppose a friend shouldn't of been having.." At this confession Maura's face went bright red leading Jane to chuckle at the blondes embarrassment.

"And what might I be doing in these fantasies Dr Isles?" Jane jested not really expecting an answer from her best friend turn lover.

"You would be fucking me from behind with a strap-on." Maura whispered seductively into Janes ears decided it was her turn to have some fun as Jane made fun of her. It worked as the sharp breath taken by the detective could be heard causing Maura to chuckle. However the chuckling stopped when she pulled back to see the deep desire and arousal burning in Janes eyes.

/

Sorry if it's terrible but it's a piece that I get carried away with.. Let me know what you think!


End file.
